


And there will be singing (Podfic)

by SnailArmy



Category: The Mechanisms (Band), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Arson, Gen, Gratuitous Song References, In the style of a WTNV episode, Night Vale-Typical Intern Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailArmy/pseuds/SnailArmy
Summary: Information on the fire sweeping through Downtown as we speak, plus news from Night Vale's music scene.((Disclaimer: contains no actual singing))
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	And there will be singing (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And there will be singing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298115) by [shella688](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shella688/pseuds/shella688). 



Original Work: [And there will be singing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298115)

Weather: [Glitch in the Soul, by Maki Yamazaki](https://makiyamazaki.bandcamp.com/track/glitch-in-the-soul-2)

Link to Podfic: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_O1ZDKZ_q6FpqKKHA75kFkfY2exH1NJg/view?usp=sharing)

I apologize in advance for my voice, pronunciation, and audio editing skills. I am no Cecil Baldwin, but I did my best.

Note: Yes, the audio is ~11 minutes long. Yes, three of those minutes are a musical interlude.


End file.
